la ville leur appartient
by ylg
Summary: Seuls :: Fortville déserte ne demande qu'à être explorée. Leïla et Camille se lancent. ::gen::


trop long pour être inclus dans le recueil "des bidules de gamins" ( /s/6968534/ )

 **Titre :** La ville leur appartient.  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Seuls  
 **Personnages :** Leïla et Camille  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Velhmann & Gazotti ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « urban spaces » pour LadiesBingo, le retour  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600~

oOo

Fortville s'étend devant eux, déserte. Les rues familières, les quartiers connus par cœur, deviennent peu à peu, par l'absence de ses habitants, étrangers.  
Leïla, Camille et Yvan ont tenu à revisiter une fois de plus, une dernière fois, leurs maisons respectives, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la disparition de leurs familles, de leurs voisins, du monde apparemment presque entier. Dodji a refusé, mais il a disparu peu après. Leïla soupçonne qu'il l'a fait quand même sans eux, tout seul, alors qu'il est plus sûr de rester grouper. Terry ne se rappelle plus du chemin de sa maison, ne connaît pas son adresse, n'est même pas sûr de son nom de famille : rien à tirer de ce côté-là. Pauvre mioche.

Pendant que Dodji disparaît, décidé à arpenter la ville en solitaire, Leïla aimerait en faire autant… mais pas seule. Yvan refuse de bouger, préférant rester à l'hôtel à glander. Il n'y a plus de télé, plus d'internet, mais il a dégotté une console de jeux…  
Camille a peur de rester seule, elle aussi, et n'a pas honte de le dire. Leïla se demande si elle aussi a été comme ça à huit ans, et décide que non. Elle serait morte de honte si elle avait dû reconnaître la moindre peur devant son père ou ses grands frères.  
Camille a aussi l'habitude de s'occuper de ses petits frères et sœurs et ferait une bonne babysitter pour Terry… mais n'en a pas très envie. Elle aime sa famille avant tout, elle est gentille avec tout le monde, mais Terry est fatigant et elle préfère s'accorcher à Leïla dont elle semble croire, depuis leur première rencontre dans les rues désertes, devant son école, qu'elle peut la protéger de tout, en tout cas de sa peur. Curieux, comme au temps des grandes détresses on s'attache à la première personne qu'on rencontre.

Laissant donc Terry et Yvan – Leïla se retient de penser, le nain et le débile, elle sait bien qu'ils ne le sont pas – à jouer les parasites de canapé, les filles repartent explorer le quartier autour de ce qui est devenu leur quartier général. Elles préfèrent ne plus retourner ni l'une ni l'autre dans le leur, mais en découvrir et s'en approprier un autre.  
Camille remarque plutôt les boutiques de vêtements, les commerces de proximité, les espaces verts, et une bibliothèque de quartier. Leïla est plus attirée par l'affichage signalant un supermarché, un magasin de bricolage, un garage resté béant et concède l'intérêt de la bibliothèque.  
Elle note aussi que leurs goûts, s'ils ne se recouvrent pas beaucoup, sont au moins complémentaires quand elles pensent aux besoins généraux de tout leur petit groupe et pas juste de leurs envies personnelles. Et que leur ville regorge vraiment de possibilités variées. Qu'il leur faudrait des semaines pour en faire entièrement le tour et tout y voir. Cette pensée leur donne le vertige à toutes les deux et les poussent à rentrer à leur refuge, voir ce que deviennent un peu les autres sans elles.

Un monde si vaste, et si vide, divisé en petits tronçons plus faciles à appréhender par l'alternance des rues et des immeubles, mais tout de même, mis bout à bout, il devient bien trop grand pour seulement quelques enfants.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Camille se cramponne à la main de Leïla, qui la lui abandonne sans trop hésiter. La peur peut être contagieuse, mais l'assurance aussi. Rester forte pour Camille, c'est le devenir un peu plus pour elle aussi, décide Leïla. Marcher à deux dans ces rues vient de lui apprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas su découvrir toute seule enfermée dans son atelier, pour le coup !


End file.
